Teaching Mr Snape
by AReN'T I a TorTurEd SoUL
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger gets the job that Snape has yearned for since his start at Hogwarts? What happens when they fall in love?


Title: Teaching Mr. Snape: The Chronicles of an Apprenticeship.  
  
Author: ArEn'T I a ToTuReD SoUl  
  
Email: ryanomiramail.com  
  
Rating: Strong R  
  
Category/Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Warnings: Sexual Situations  
  
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts, only to take the job Severus Snape so desperately desired? When happens when they fall in love?  
  
The gargantuan halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry welcomed Hermione Granger as she walked to the Headmaster's office. She had graduated some five years earlier, with highest honors and a scholarship to one of the most prestigious wizarding universities in London. She had wandered down her own path. Harry and Ron had gone on to become aurors and she had been on her way to her degree. Now twenty-three years old, she was a certified Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, with a specialization in advanced potions. Albus Dumbledore had owled her some three days before, offering her the position since it was still up for grabs. She had replied two hours later with an enthusiastic acceptance, and two days later, she was ready to go. The war against Voldermort had failed to continue after the esteemed Harry Potter had fought against him in what was supposed to be the final battle. His body was never recovered, and he was still being sighted around parts of London, gathering his army of Death eaters; thus her reason for being offered a job at Hogwarts.  
  
The staff had basically maintained its normality, not including the eight teachers who had suffered the curse of the dreaded position she was eagerly about to fulfill. She walked up to the large statue and recited a quick, "Ten taffy flavored tootsie rolls" and walked up the winding stairs to the office of Albus Dumbledore. With him stood the entire roster of teaching staff. Her eyes scanned the happy faces. First she looked to her old head of house, then to Hagrid, and next to the dreaded Severus Snape. They never tried to settle their silent war, and she wasn't about to start. Before her thoughts could continue, the cheerful Headmaster had stepped forward, reaching out his hand with a tootsie roll. Not much had changed. She gratefully accepted the candy, and waited for the silence to be broken. Soon, it had.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Granger."  
  
The entire room filled with noise, most of her teachers asking her how the university had been, if she was prepared for her first class and such. As she had been briefed on the curriculum of the class, the teachers occupying the office had begun to leave. Soon, only Hermione and Albus, what she was told to call him now, were left. Hermione was glad that she would have time alone with the headmaster to ask the questions she needed answered.  
  
"Headmaster, why wasn't the position given to Professor Snape?"  
  
"Why my child, there is no one as qualified as Professor Snape in the art of potion making, so until we can find a replacement, he will have to continue teaching potions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"May I ask why you never went into the field of Potions, Professor Granger?"  
  
"I like the sound of that Headmaster. But the reason I never became a potions mistress is because I couldn't find a Potions Master who accepted my apprenticeship"  
  
"I see. Well, Professor Granger, I will allow you to go unpack, since I have already used so much of your time. See you at dinner."  
  
Hermione left the headmaster's office, and went down to her private quarters. Her bags were delivered by the house elves, which she still opposed, but the rest of the room was left as blank as a canvas. She pulled out her shrunken items, and turned them back into their original sizes. Her bed was put against the wall opposite the windows, and her desk in front of the windows, facing the sun. Her closet was large in size, and her wardrobe was directly next to it, allowing her attire to be easily stored and carefully put away. After returning her couches and recliner to their proper sizes, she moved them to the room connected to her bedroom. The sofa was directly in front of the fireplace. She magically placed her books on the shelves, each shelf completely full. After all of her furniture was in place, she began to decorate. The Gryffindor lion emblem was above the fireplace, her carpets and couches colored a royal maroon color, each edge lined in gold. Returning to her bedroom, she did the same. Finally finished with her living quarters, Hermione thought of her lesson plan. She had reread it several times, and proceeded to make lesson plans for the next several days. As she went to begin her task, her stomach grumbled, and Hermione looked to her left, and saw that it was time for dinner.  
  
The Great Hall hadn't changed. The only difference was that the only table that filled the room was a large circular wooden one that was placed in the middle of the floor. The entire staff sat at that table, safe for her, and waited patiently as she seated herself. As she sat, she was ardently greeted.  
  
"Good morning Professor Granger, Taffy?"  
  
"Albus don't spoil her appetite, dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Oh shush Minerva, she can decline for herself."  
  
"No thank you Headmaster."  
  
"Very well then Hermione, and call me Albus, we are colleagues now."  
  
With that, Albus Dumbledore clapped his hands and dinner appeared in front of them. She looked to her left, at Professor M—Minerva, and then to her right, Professor Snape. The chatter around the table had soon become continuous, and Hermione just ate as she listened to the summer happenings. Most of the talk was about "He who should not be named" and his sightings. Hermione looked around the table for the mashed potatoes, and saw them next to Professor Snape's plate. With a crooked smile she said:  
  
"Please pass the potatoes, Severus."  
  
His head snapped up and he looked incredulously at the girl in front of him.  
  
"I would prefer Professor Snape, Miss Granger." He hissed.  
  
"I would prefer Hermione—SEVERUS. But we all don't get what we want, now do we?"  
  
He looked at her, his scowl ever present, and abruptly stood from the table, and left. With grace of a dancer, her turned on his heel and excused himself from the dining hall, his robes fluttering behind him. No one had noticed the exchange, or chose to ignore it, as Hermione reached over and helped herself to the mashed potatoes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"The insufferable know-it-all! How dare she? How dare she talk to me in such manner. I am her superior!"  
  
He clenched his fists as he downed a glass of whiskey. When he had been told who would be filling the position that he had longed for since his start at Hogwarts he had been furious. He had thought he gotten rid of the little prat when she graduated, but he had been wrong. Just as he poured another glass of firewhiskey, Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in his fireplace. After being summoned, Severus quickly went to the headmaster's office.  
  
As he muttered the silly password, he gracefully ascended the staircase, and was greeted by Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore. "Oh great." He thought.  
  
"What is it Albus, it had better be important. I have things I need to do."  
  
"It has come to my attention, Severus, that you want the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."  
  
"Don't toy with me old man, you know darn well I do, now what does this have to do with her?"  
  
"Well, Hermione here requested an apprenticeship with you some five years ago, but you declined."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, if you train Miss Granger in hopes to replace you, you will be guaranteed the position."  
  
"WHAT! There is no way I will allow an apprenticeship with, with her!"  
  
"Well then it is settled, Hermione will teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class until no longer needed. Thanks for your time, Severus. You are dismissed."  
  
As he made to leave, Severus Snape stopped. He cursed the gods and turned back to the man who had taken the place of his father.  
  
"Fine Albus. Where is the contract?"  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter one. Tell me what you think. If you reply you get a taffy! 


End file.
